bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sozoku
Sōzoku (相続,'' Inheritance'') is the name of the zanpakuto spirit that acts as a medium for the deceased members of the Meitzen Family. It was thought that he was just a rogue zanpakuto spirit assisting the Meitzen Family. However, in actuality he is the zanpakuto spirit of Minato Meitzen and has been reporting to his owner since Minato's dissapearance years ago. Appearance . Personality Synopsis Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Sōzoku (相続,'' Inheritance''). His weapon form consists of an extended katana with a black blade and a red hilt. The guard itself looks like a pair of bat wings and retains a silver coloration. Shikai: Released with the command " : Shikai Special Ability: 'Sōzoku' allows himself or his user to interact with the dead, by sealing the souls of the deceased into the blade itself and then migrating the souls into limbo and then back into reality for future use. This allows the user to freely interact with the spirits of the dead members of his family; though only those who have previously weilded this zanpakutō, allowing him to freely interact with his deceased ancestors. This also seems to carry across to the zanpakutō spirits once wielded by said ancestors. :: Rihan Meitzen: Due to the user's blade becoming ethreal, it become untouchable by the opponent and by exetension, the user is incapable of of blocking the opponent's blade as well. However, Shinryaku's true abilities lies within its blade as once it makes contact with the opponent it is able to slice their soul away from their body effectively killing them in the process by causing the now freed soul to begin to rot into nothing. If the user's blade comes into contact with the opponent's zanpakuto, it steals away the opponent's zanpakuto spirit, sealing the opponent's zanpakuto if they have it released. Once Shinryaku has taken away the opponent's zanpakuto spirit, the user is able to summon it to their side to act as a partner in battle, allowing the user access to their opponent's basic abilities. :: Mamiru Meitzen: This grants the user the ability to summon Ukeoinin's zanpakuto spirit to aid them in battle. Much like Komamura's Bankai, Ukeoinin follows the movements of the user in battle. When damaged, Ukeoinin is able to reach into the Earth and use bones and various other fossils to heal its own body back to proper working condition. :::Shibo Tama (死亡の玉, Death Sphere): The only named attack in Shikai, Ukeoinin begins charging a ball of reiatsu in its mouth before firing it in a large cone shape. The beam itself can be easily dodged however anything that comes into contact with it begins to rot away and anything that comes into contact with anything that has begun rotting will soon rot as well, leading to large areas of land being destroyed by this technique. :: Otome Meitzen: When using this spirit, the user sprouts nine fox like tails. Each of these tails function as its own pocket dimension. Inside of each of these, the user is able to store several pieces of weaponry that they can use to catch the opponent off guard. The user can also simply use these tails to capture and impale the foe as each tail bears enough strength to complete rip apart a large building on its own. Bankai: Not Yet Revealed Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Meitzen Family Category:Heroes